We Are Not Them
by Free-Shipping1221
Summary: Stephanie Colombo, Charnes Johnson, Lena Diggory, and Adolfina Loup go to hogwarts with The Harry Potter and find themselves in the middle of a soon to come war.
1. Hogwarts I

"I can't believe I'm actually here!" I said in excitement. "And especially with you guys here!" I turned to my friends who both had a look of awe on their faces.

"Wow, " said one of my friends, Lena with the look of awe disappearing and only leaving amazement.

As both of my friends recovered my other friend, Charnes said. " Come on we are gonna miss the boats!"

"What boats?" Asked Lena clearly confused. Of course, she wouldn't stay up all night trying to find out everything they can on Hogwarts!

"The ones that take us to Hogwarts!" Said me and Charnes at almost the same time. We giggle as we walk up to the half-giant trying to get all of the first years on the boats. There was enough space for four people on the boats.

" I wonder who will go with us on the boat. Maybe we can make more friends!" I said finishing in a happy tone.

Someone cleared through behind us. "Can I sit here?" Came a strong voice. It belonged to a boy with expensive-looking robes and pale neat hair.

"Sure, "said Lena who shot us a He-looks-spoiled look. We laughed.

" Well, what house do you guys think you will get? I personally think I will be in Ravenclaw." I said lifting up my chin.

" I don't care what I get because ill be awesome either way" Lena flipped her hair in my face.

"HEY!" I yelled elbowing her.

The blond sighed and said, " I will get Slytherin, I just know it." He acted like he was accepting a horrible destiny.

" No matter what people say about Slytherins they are not all ba-" I got cut off by him.

"Yes, I know!" He said tapping his foot and looking exasperated.

"Sheesh! Don't need to bite my head off," I sighed. "By the way, my name is Stephanie, Stephanie Colombo" I held out my hand hoping to already make a new friend.

" Draco, Draco Malfoy," He said in a bored tone taking my hand and shaking it lightly.


	2. Hogwarts II

"Well, nice to meet you Draco Malfoy." I flashed a smile at him and he rolled his eyes. "Should I call you Draco or Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, call me Malfoy." He said returning to his bored tone.

"Ever'one sit 'own an get ready 'o go 'o Hog'arts!" Yelled the half-giant whose name we learned to be Hagrid. As I sat down my friends sat down behind me in the back while seeming caught up in a debate over if it better to play Quidditch or just watch. Dra-, I mean Malfoy sat next to me. I wonder if he knows I'm muggle-born. Might as well tell him.

"Both of my parents are muggles, " He made a face of disgust which I ignored. " Professor McGonagall came to our house to explain that I was a witch. My parents..." I trailed off getting a flashback of what happened. " Well, the point is that professor McGonagall said I can live with her this summer and every summer until I graduate and get my own house. Isn't that cool!" I turned to him who avoided my gaze. I frowned. "Isn't that Harry Potter!" I turned to Lena and Charnes who stopped their debate and followed where I was looking.

"He's talking to Ron Weasley! His father and my father are very close friends from the ministry!" Points out, Lena.

"Blood Traitor" Mutters Malfoy.

That's it. I snapped. "EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I yelled standing up.

"Stop making such a fuss. People call us that all the time it's fine." Whispered Lena while pulling at my sleeve.

I pushed her arm away. " IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE FACES OF DISGUST AT ANY MENTION OF MUGGLES AND CALL PEOPLE BLOOD TRAITORS YOU CAN LEAVE!" I yelled but not loud enough for the people on the other boats to hear." YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUMP OFF OF THIS BOAT AND HOPE THE GIANT SQUID SAVES YOU! WHEN I MET YOU AND KNEW YOU WERE A MALFOY I DID NOT JUDGE YOU FOR THAT, DID I?! AND I DON'T THINK ANYONE OTHER THAN OTHER DISGUSTING RACIST PUREBLOODS LIKE YOU WOULD APRECIATE IT!" I breathed in trying to calm myself. I sat back down to look at his reaction. It was one of horror and fright. Mission accomplished. I turned around towards my friends. I caught them silently communicating and I stared at them. They rapidly turned forward and looked at the ground. The rest of the trip was quiet and peaceful. Nothing happened other than the giant squid poking out one of its tentacles to poke a kid back on the boat after almost falling off. Finally, we got to the shore and got off. Still, no one spoke. When we got to the castle we walked up a series of stairs. Professor McGonagall was waiting at the top and smiled at me and only me. She looked back at the crowd of kids waiting to be sorted to their house. Malfoy had gone with some other kids who were also purebloods. When Professor McGonagall finished the speech she left. Immediately Malfoy went to see 'The Boy Who Lived'.


	3. Great Hall

"So it's true, then. What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Says Malfoy to Harry.

"Watch him screw this up. I know he's gonna make some pureblood comment. Harry's mother was a muggle-born so he won't react well to this" I whispered to my friends next to me.

Draco indicates two boys next to him. "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The boy next to Harry who Lena said was Ron laughs. Malfoy turns to glare at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? Well, no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down-robe? You must be a Weasley." Continuous Malfoy as my friends hold me back from punching his face. Malfoy had turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He then offers him his hand like I had done to him earlier.

Harry then without skipping a beat says coldly "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

All of my anger vanishes as I yelled "ROASTED!" over the murmurs of the other students. Professor McGonagall had returned hushing everyone and leaving Malfoy looking a mixture of angry, disappointed, and sad.

As we started walking into the great hall I whispered only loud enough for him to hear " Told you so." leaving him even angrier.

Professor McGonagall leads us through two huge doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kinds each decorated with a different color. There were even floating candles. Even though none of this surprised me having read about it. The roof was transfigured to look like the sky.

"It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." I heard a girl in front of us with brown bushy hair mutter to the girl next to her. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

Professor McGonagall said some things which I dismissed, having read the paper which she reads from but then started Dumbledore's speech.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. In the first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch," He signaled to a grouchy looking old man with a cat with red eyes. "Has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He finished sitting down. What kind of school is this, telling us to say away from a corridor if we don't want to die. What if someone gets lost in the crazy changing stairs.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger." Says Professor McGonagall

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Mutters the girl in front of us who we now know is Hermione Granger.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Says the boy who I almost beat up Draco for making fun of. Now I regret that and want to punch him in the face. This will not be an easy year."

"Okay...Gryffindor!!" Yells the hat on top of her head and there's a loud roar from the red/Griffindor table.

" Draco Malfoy." Says McGonagall asMalfoy walks up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head

"SLYTHERIN!" Yells the hat and as Malfoy walks down to the Slytherin table I shoot him a death stare.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Says the redheaded Weasley. That's it! I struggle against my friends who were again holding me back. A girl goes up after her name is called and the hat yells Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley." Says Professor McGonagall

Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

"Ah!" At this Ron jumps. "Another Weasley. I know just where to put you...Gryffindor!!" Yells the hat as Ron exhales.

"Harry Potter." Says McGonagall and everything goes silent. Harry walks up and sits down.

Some time passes and finally the hat yells. "Well, if you're sure...better be...GRYFFINDOR!!"There is an immensely loud cheering and Harry goes to the Gryffindor table.

Two twins in the Griffindor table start chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" as Harry sits down.

"Lena Diggory." Says professor McGonagall. Lena sends one last look at us as she leaves. The hat was put on her head. She looks around before squishing her eyes shut. She gives a little jump.

"Yes...yes indeed... GRIFFINDOR!!" Bellowed the hat. I knew she would be a Griffindor.

A few other people get called up. Mostly Griffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Charnes Johnson." Says the professor. She goes up full confidence although I know it's a mask. Again the hat is placed on another head.

"Better be... RAVENCLAW!" The hat cries out.

"Stephanie Colombo." Says McGonagall.

As I go up she whispers to me "Good luck!" The hat is placed on my head.

"Not Griffindor I see... nor Slytherin! There's talent yes... but also a mighty mind! The creativity and wit are almost overpowering...yes better be... RAVENCLAW!" I exhale smiling as walk over to the table with my friend Charnes.

Finally the sorting ends. Professor McGonagall dings on a cup "Your attention, please." She yells loudly.

"Let the feast...begin." Shouts Dumbledore as food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter.

In the Slytherin table, I see Draco look at all the food, raise his eyebrows and digs in.

In the Griffindor table, Ron stuffs his face.

Not many people talk in the Ravenclaw table but, I think it for the best me not wanting to let the people know of my past.

Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Yells the Hufflepuff ghost

"Look, its the Bloody Baron!" Says a girl in Slytherin when a ghost comes flying past.

A ghost hovers over our table but most Ravenclaws ignore it. Some try to conversate with it but it flies away.

"Guess that's Helena Ravenclaw," I whisper to my friends. "Helena Ravenclawwho is also known as theGrey Lady was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter. She attendedHogwarts and wasintoRavenclaw too. One day she stole her mother's diadem and she ran away. Rowena became fatally sick and hoping to see her daughter one last time, sent theBloody Baron, a man who was in love with Helena, to find her. The Baron killed Helena when she refused to return with him, before killing himself out of regret for what he had done. She and the Baron eventually returned asghosts toHogwarts where Helena became the Ghost ofRavenclaw House." I finished explaining to my friends leaving them shocked.

"How did you know all that?" Came a voice from behind us. We turned around. "Oh, pardon my manners. My name is Robert Hilliard." He put out his hand for us to shake. As we shook hands he continued." I'm the Ravenclaw prefect. Well, we better get going now." We exited the Great Hall.


	4. Common Room

"Ravenclaw, follow me! This way!" Yelled Robert. We waited as the rest of the Ravenclaws followed.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you." Yelled a Griffindor prefect. I waved a Lena and she waved back.

"Look, the first years!" Said a girl in a painting.

"Watch the stairs! They like to... well, change" Said Robert. We went up the stairs cautiously.

Finally, we made it to the west side of Hogwarts at the top of a spiral staircase. The door didn't have a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have nobody, but I come alive with wind. What am I?" Asked the eagle.

"An echo" answered Robert after about a second of thinking.

"How are we supposed to enter! I didn't even think to answer 'An echo'!" I said to Charnes.

"The eagle will ask questions with different levels of difficulty depending on what your year is." Said Robert as we walked into the common room. Of course, I've read books about the Ravenclaw common room but nothing could have prepared me for this. The Ravenclaw common room was said to be one of the airiest rooms at Hogwarts. It is a wide, circular room with arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks and a midnight blue carpet covered in stars, which is reflected onto the domed ceiling. The room is furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases; and by the door leading up to the dormitories stands a tall statue ofRowena Ravenclaw made of white marble.

"The sound of the wind whistling around the windows of the tower is relaxing while going to sleep." Commented Robert. "You are free to explore but make sure to be ready to go to class at nine A.M!" Yelled Robert to all of the students who were with us.

I made my way over to a bookcase. There were SO many books! I can't wait to read them all, I thought. I picked up a book that said, Beginners Guide to Hogwarts.

"Well, we better get our dormitories ready," I said to Charnes who was looking at the ceiling. There was a list of the people we would be sharing rooms with. I looked for my name.

Colombo, Stephanie;

Chang, Cho;

Patil, Padma;

Johnson, Charnes

"Hey, I guess we are in the same room!" I said as Charnes also found her name on the list.

"I wonder if Cho and Padma are nice." She said. Always with the best questions.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

We walked to the blue and bronze dormitory. I emptied my trunk on my now claimed bed. I flicked my wand towards the stuff which included my school books, clothes, more books, and some stationary. They all went flying into their correct places.

"Well, I'm done! You need help?" I said walking over to Charnes. I flicked my wand at her trunk and the items went flying.

"Terror Horologium," I said pointing at my nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Asked Charnes.

"Oh, I'm just setting an alarm for tomorrow." I answered."Now Imma go get a book and then we should go to sleep." I was going to leave the room to go get a book from the mini library in the common room but just as I opened the door of our dormitory I almost crashed into someone.

"Oh! You must be one of our roommates! I'm Stephanie Colombo and this is Charnes Johnson." I pointed at Charnes who sitting on her bed waved. "I was just gonna head out to get a book from the common room."

"Well Stephanie and Charnes, my name is Padma Patil. I have a twin sister in Griffindor. She's kind of annoying to be honest." She laughed.

As I left the room to get my book I saw some second years, hugging and looking happy to be reunited.

"Oh my god! You have to tell me all about your summer, Cho!" Said reddish-blond haired girl to a black-haired girl.

I walked over to them. "Excuse me? I couldn't help but overhear you guys and is by coincidence any of you guys Cho Chang?" I asked the group.

The black-haired girl spoke this time. "Yes, I'm Cho. Do you need anything?"

"Oh, not really I was just wondering because we are sharing a room. My name is Stephanie Colombo." I stook out my hand for her to shake. She shook hands with me and while I looked for my book she said goodbye to her friends and followed me to our dormitory. I ended up falling asleep quickly and dreamt of soon to come adventures at Hogwarts.


End file.
